Talia
by louisluv218
Summary: Benny's twin sister, Talia, shows up in Whitechapel. But she's hiding many dark, and potentially fatal, secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"Benny! Come on, the movie's starting!" Ethan called from the living room of his house, Sarah and Jane sitting next to him on the couch. Benny ran in with a bag of Salt and Vinegar chips. "Jacuzzi Time Machine" started playing as Benny stuffed the chips into his mouth.

"Could you ease up on the crunching, please?" Sarah turned to Benny. "I can't hear the movie."

"Sorry." Benny responded with a mouth full of chips, spilling crumbs on Ethan.

"Dude!" Ethan brushed the crumbs off of his lap and onto the floor.

There was a knock on the door, and Ethan stood up. "It's probably Rory. I'll get it." Ethan walked over and opened the door, but instead of Rory, a girl, about Ethan's age, stood there. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hi. Is Benny Weir here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Right in there." Ethan pointed into the living room.

"Thanks." She smiled, walking past him into the living room. She stopped right behind the couch. "Benny?" She whispered.

Benny turned around, and his mouth fell open, a wad of half chewed potato chips falling onto Ethan's couch. "Talia? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Boarding school."

"I got expelled. Apparently setting the library on fire is grounds for termination. So I came to visit my bro." Talia smiled.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sarah stood up.

"Neither did I." Ethan glared at Benny. "But, then again, why else would a beautiful girl come to see Benny?"

Talia smiled, while Benny socked Ethan in the arm.

"By the way, there's something else you should know." Talia sighed.

"Yeah?" Benny walked up to his sister.

Talia smiled nervously, revealing a pair of fangs.

**A/N: OOH! A twist! Sorry my chapters are really short. I'm really bad at writing long chapters. So, as a tribute to one of my favorite authors on this site, Panda-Chan8, I'll be doing shoutouts to the best reviews. R&R! Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How? When? Who? Why? WHAT?" Was all Benny could say.

"What he means is," Ethan cut in. "What happened?"

"I was walking on campus with my friend, Sierra. We got jumped. He drained Sierra dry, but he said he would let me live if I became a vampire. I was desperate, so I said yes. And now, I have fangs. Tada."

Sarah, Ethan, and Benny looked scared. Finally Sarah spoke, "What did the vampire look like?"

"Uh, tall, black hair, old fashioned clothes. Really cute."

"Jesse." The three said at once.

"Well, if Jesse's back, we need to get to work." Ethan said.

"Let's not worry about that now." Benny responded. "My Twin sister's here, and we're missing Jacuzzi Time Machine."

"TWIN?" Ethan and Sarah both yelled.

"Yeah…" Talia answered.

"But, you're so pretty!" Ethan turned to Talia.

"And, Benny's so… Benny!" Sarah teased.

"Hey!" Benny responded as the Ethan and Sarah laughed and walked into the Living room. "Oh well. Wanna go watch Jacuzzi Time Machine?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." Talia smiled and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan, Benny, and Talia were back to Ethan's house after school. It was Talia's first day at Whitechapel High.

"So, how was your first day?" Benny asked his sister.

"UGH!" Was all that she said.

"Yeah. Whitechapel can do that to you." Ethan replied. Talia smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned white. He was having a vision.

_It showed Talia, laughing with a sinister look on her face, and she was facing a teenage boy. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he was sitting there, almost like he was in a trance. _

Ethan snapped back to reality when he heard Talia say, "Ethan, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Ethan responded just as they reached his house. "You guys coming?"

"Uh, Benny promised that he'd help me with my calculus assignment. Maybe some other time." Talia smiled. "Right, Benny?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, dude." Benny responded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Ethan entered his house, and Talia and Benny walked next door to their house.

"Hey Grandma." They said in unison as they walked up to Benny's room.

Talia closed the door and sat on Benny's bed. Benny sat next to her. "So, where should we begin?" he asked.

"I have an idea." She smiled. "Ow. I have something in my eye. Can you take a look?" she asked opening her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Sure." Benny looked into Talia's eyes, and they flashed a yellowish color. Benny felt relaxed. His eyes glazed over and he slipped into a Vampire Trance.

"There we go. Are you relaxed, Benny?" Talia said in a smooth voice.

"Yes." Benny's voice was monotone and robotic.

"Good. Now, bet you know what I'm gonna do, don't you?" Talia grinned. "Jesse wants you on his team. But you need to be one of us. We need you, Benny. One Spellmaster Vampire is powerful. But imagine the power of two. Twins, nonetheless." She bared her fangs. "I just need you to sit very still." Talia sat behind Benny, and was about to sink her fangs into Benny's neck, when Ethan barged into the room.

"Benny, I need to borrow your microscope." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Talia right at Benny's neck, and Benny sitting exactly like the boy in his vision. "Talia, stop!"

Talia pulled away from Benny and hissed at Ethan, fangs bared. "You'll regret this, Ethan Morgan!" Was all she said before flying out the window, leaving Benny sitting like a robot.

"Benny!" Ethan ran to his best friend's side and started shaking him. "Benny, snap out of it!"

Ethan pulled out his phone and called Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice came through the phone.

"Sarah, You have to come to Benny's house right now. It's an emergency. How fast do you think you can get here?"

Sarah flew through Benny's window. "Is this fast enough?" She gasped when she saw Benny. "What's wrong with him?"

"Talia did this. I think she's working for Jesse." Ethan answered. "Do you know anything about snapping someone out of this?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah responded. She sat down in front of Benny. Her eyes glowed the same way Talia's did. Benny's eyes went back to normal, and he looked around the room, confused.

"Sarah? Ethan? What's going on? Where's Talia?" Benny asked.

"Talia's working for Jesse. She put you in a trance and almost bit you. I had a vision about it." Ethan explained.

"When?" Sarah asked.

"When Talia touched me on the shoulder when we were walking home today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Benny almost yelled.

"I didn't know the guy in my vision was you." Ethan defended.

"Still. You could've told me that my sister was vamping out on someone!" Benny did yell this time.

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Ethan responded.

"Hate to break up the Oprah Winfrey show," Sarah interrupted. "But we need to find Talia before she does any more damage."

"Sarah's right." Ethan whispered.

"Yeah. Hug it out?" Benny reached his arms out.

"Uh, no." Ethan pushed him away.

**A/N: Since I've only gotten one review so far, I'll start doing shoutouts next chapter. (Hopefully more of you amazing people will review. I'm dying to know what you thought.) I'm sorry it sucks. I'm not very good at this. But, if you like it, great! I'll update soon. :) Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay. First things first, we need to find Talia." Sarah commanded. "Benny, you might wanna be extra careful."

"Why? I wanna fight!" Benny said, trying to do a karate move, but instead falling on his butt.

"I only brought you out of the trance temporarily." Sarah responded, pulling him to his feet. "Only Talia can bring you out completely."

"And we all know she wouldn't do that." Ethan agreed.

"Okay Mom." Benny joked. "I won't get too close. All I can say is, that crazy Vampire is not my sister. At least, the one I grew up with. The old Talia used to be caring and made sure nothing bad happened to her little brother."

"Little brother?" Sarah said.

"Okay. Yeah. Talia's the older twin. So what." Benny defended.

"Nothing." Ethan laughed.

"Hey, maybe Jesse put Talia under a spell." Sarah interrupted.

"That would explain why she's not acting like herself." Benny agreed.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "I knew you'd come." The group turned to see Talia standing behind them, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Talia, why are you doing this?" Benny asked

"Power." She responded. "Can you even imagine what it would be like to have the world at your fingertips? You could control whether population would thrive, or crumble into dust. Join me, Benny. It just takes one little prick, and you can be one of the most powerful beings in the world."

"Look, you might be my sister, but I would never help Jesse."

"Talia. Listen to me. Jesse's just using you. Once he takes over, he'll get rid of you." Ethan said.

"You don't know anything about him! I do! He made a promise. You just can't accept that you weren't offered this opportunity." Talia screamed. "Come with me, Benny. Help us, and you will never be opposed. You'll have beautiful girls at your feet. Join me."

"Not in this life, Sis." Benny replied.

"Oh. I think you will." Talia's eyes glowed yellow and she bared her fangs. Benny's eyes glazed over. "Will you come with me, Benny?"

"Yes. I'll come with you." Benny responded, his voice as robotic as before.

"Benny! No!" Sarah yelled.

Talia grinned. "Benny, before you come with me, take care of your friends." She cackled and sped away.

Benny turned to his friends. He grinned, muttered a spell, and a ball of energy shot out of his hand toward Sarah. She dodged out of the way.

"Don't you still have that 'Use in case of Evil Benny' email on your phone?" Sarah panicked.

"Jane deleted it to make room for her Happy Girl newsletters." Ethan responded.

"Great! Now what are we gonna do?" Sarah asked.

"Can't you snap him out of it?"

"I can't get close enough to him. Plus, it might not work a second time."

"Maybe if I can get close to him I can get a vision from him." Ethan thought out loud.

"It's too risky. I'll go out there. I'm stronger and faster." Sarah said.

Ethan sighed. "Good luck."

Sarah took a deep breath and ran toward Benny. She didn't have any kind of plan, so she just ran toward him and tried to get close enough to snap him out of the trance. Just as she thought she was close enough, a ball of energy shot out of Benny's hand, headed straight for Sarah, who was looking the other direction.

"No!" Ethan yelled, running toward Sarah. He jumped in front of her, taking Benny's blow. He collapsed to the floor.

"Ethan!" Sarah bent down next to the weak Ethan. She heard a grunt, and she looked up, to see Benny, back to normal. He gasped and he ran to his best friend.

"Ethan! What happened?" Benny panicked.

"Talia put you in another Trance. You were aiming for me. He jumped in front of me." Sarah cried.

"Oh man! This is all my fault!" Tears ran down Benny's cheeks.

Sarah stroked Ethan's cheek. "You're so cold. Ethan, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Ethan replied, but his voice was so weak it as almost a whisper. "I just couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Benny, do you remember what spell you used?"

"No. I completely blacked out." Benny frowned.

"Sarah, I have to tell you something." Ethan started, but before he could finish, he felt Sarah's warm lips press against his. She pulled away and turned to Benny.

"Do you know any healing spells?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Give it a shot. I don't wanna risk losing Ethan." Sarah looked down at Ethan's pale face, which was now breaking into a cold sweat.

"Uh, Domlaff Lupus Garganoth."

A ball of blue light came from Benny's fingertips and entered Ethan's body. He cringed, and some of the color returned to his face. He sat up, panting.

"You okay, dude?" Benny grabbed Ethan by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so." Ethan said.

"Okay. We need a plan." Sarah assessed.

"Well, seeing me get hurt brought Benny out of the trance." Ethan said.

"So, if Benny gets hurt, that might snap her out of it!" Sarah grinned.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Benny interrupted. "What's this about Benny getting hurt?"

"Benny, it's either you get a little boo-boo, or your sister takes over the world." Ethan said.

"Okay. Fine." Benny sighed.

"Good." Sarah nodded. "Here's the plan."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! So.. time for something I've been looking forward to! SHOUTOUTS!**

**elygeorge: I updated! Yaaay! I really hope you like the new chapters :)**

**Bethan Forever: Okay, first of all, love the username, and also, your comment confused me at first, but to clear things up: Ethan said that Sarah was right, Benny said "Yeah, hug it out?" and Ethan said "Uh, no." Sorry for any confusion. :/**

**So I hope you guys like the new chapter. R&R! Love ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Benny. Have you disposed of your friends?" Talia asked as Benny walked into the room they were in. Jesse was sitting beside Talia on a leather sofa.

"Yes." Benny replied.

"Excellent. Now Benny, are you ready to become one of us?" Jesse smirked.

"Yes." Benny broke into a sweat, hoping Talia and Jesse wouldn't notice.

"May I do the honors?" Jesse asked.

"Be my guest." Talia replied.

Jesse grinned, showing his razor sharp fangs, and he walked over to Benny. His fangs pierced into Benny's neck, releasing Vampire Venom into his bloodstream. He cringed and fell to the ground, groaning.

Talia blinked, and was shocked back to reality. "Where am I? What's going on?" She looked around frantically. Her eyes locked on her brother. "Benny!"

She ran to her Brother's side, cradling him in her arms. "Talia?" Benny grunted. "Is that you? I mean, not psycho-crazy Vampire you?"

"It's me, Benny. I got you." Talia plunged her fangs into Benny's wound, and sucked the venom out, leaving her brother, unconscious on the floor. Sarah and Ethan ran into the room. "Who are you?" Talia blocked her brother's body.

"It's okay, Talia. We're Benny's friends. I'm Sarah, and this is Ethan."

"Look," Ethan interrupted. "I'd love to have a happy how do you do, but we need to stop Jesse."

"But what about Benny?" Talia looked at her brother.

"I'll take him back to his house and let your Grandma take care of him." Sarah picked Benny up.

"Okay. Be careful." Talia said. "Oh, and tell Grandma I said hi."

"Come on, Talia. We'll go take care of Jesse." Ethan said.

Talia nodded, and the two ran into the next room, where Jesse stood, smiling.

"Ethan Morgan. Long time no see. How are you?" Jesse spoke.

"I was fine, up until I saw your ugly face." Ethan retorted. Talia cringed at the bad comeback.

"Okay. Enough is enough." Talia cried. "You can hurt me, but when you hurt my baby brother, I break you."

"Oh. How cute. She thinks she can beat me." Jesse laughed. "Good luck."

"I don't need it." She hissed, fangs bared, and ran for Jesse. Ethan grabbed a sword off of the wall and ran toward the Vampires. He swung toward Jesse, but he blocked the attack with a shield that he pulled off of the wall. Just then, Sarah ran into the room.

"Sarah, how's Benny?" Talia asked without looking away from Jesse.

"Your Grandma's taking care of him. He'll be okay. I have a plan."

"What?" Ethan and Talia both asked.

"Well, I made a little pit stop." Sarah held up a small box.

"The Cubile Animus?" Ethan said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's all we got." Sarah replied. "Talia, do you know what spell to use?"

"Uh, I think so." Talia responded. "Alnock Alpress Alnock Katran."

Sarah pried open the Cubile Animus, and the souls flew out. They all flew into Jesse, who let out a cry. "No! Not again! I'll get you all for this!" And with that, Jesse disappeared into the little box.

Talia smiled, but then she gasped. "Benny!" And she ran out of the room.

Talia looked down at her brother's lifeless body. She couldn't believe that she had caused something so terrible. He looked so weak and helpless, like a newborn bird. She started sobbing into his arm. She felt a hand pat her on the shoulder.

"Whoa. Okay. Girl crying on me." Talia looked up to see Benny smiling at her.

"Benny! Thank God you're okay!" Talia smiled.

"I'm fine, Tals. Just a little sore. I'll be up and moving by tomorrow." Benny reassured.

"Good. I'll call Ethan and Sarah. To tell them you're okay." Talia pulled out her phone and dialed Ethan's number.

"Hello?" Ethan's voice came through the receiver.

"Hold on, I'm getting Sarah." Talia said. She dialed Sarah's number and held the phone to her ear.

"This is Sarah."

"Hey. It's Talia and Ethan." Talia said.

"Hey Sarah." Ethan replied.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I was just calling to let you know that Benny's okay, and he'll be up and running by tomorrow. And I also wanna say that I'm sorry. I caused all of this. I feel terrible."

"It's okay, Talia. You had no control over what you were doing. We know you didn't mean to do any of this." Sarah sympathized.

"Yeah. And look on the bright side. At least now you get to actually start at Whitechapel high as you." Ethan joked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Talia said, hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Meh. But I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday. So yay! Okay. Time for shoutouts!**

**MsWildfire97: Aaw! Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! **

**Bethan Forever: Okay. I'm happy there's no confusion, and your username is truly awesome. :P **

**WritingIsMyLife17: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's awesome! :)**

**Okey guys, like I said, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday, and I really hope you liked this! If you guys have anything you think I should add to the story, lemme know. I'll happily take your suggestions. :) Love ya guys! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Talia and Benny were walking to school. It was silent, until Talia broke the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay, Benny? You still look kind of pale."

"I'm fine, Tals. Stop worrying." Benny smiled.

"Okay." Talia said as Sarah and Ethan ran behind them.

"Hey, dude. Good to see you up." Ethan smiled. Sarah nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing," Benny socked Ethan in the arm. "That was more than a little boo-boo."

"Ow." Ethan whimpered. The four friends walked in silence for about four blocks, and they reached Whitechapel High. They walked in and found Talia's locker.

Talia opened her locker and put her bag into it. When she closed it, Rory was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Hottie." He smiled. "The name's Rory. But you can call me R-dog, R-man, The Rorster, or Batman."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Talking to major hottie. Back off, she's mine." Rory responded, smirking at her.

"First of all, she has a name. Talia. And second of all, she's my sister, so you can back off." Benny said.

"How could such a hot chick be Benny's sister?" Rory asked.

"Why does everyone say that?" Benny yelled.

"Whatever." Rory muttered. "Hey Chiquita? Ever meet a Vampire?" Rory flashed his fangs.

"Uh, yeah." Talia showed her fangs, too.

"Sweet! She's hot and on Team V? Awesome!" Rory cried.

"What's Team V?" Talia asked.

"That's Rory's geeky way of saying vampire." Sarah responded.

"Oh. Alright, then." Talia said. The bell rang, and the group walked to their first class.

* * *

"Well, that was boring." Talia sighed, walking out of World History.

"Yeah. Mrs. Harner will bore you to tears. She made me cry three times." Ethan responded. Talia giggled, and Ethan soon joined in. "So, you enjoying your first day?"

"It's a lot different than my old school, that's for sure. But at least there's no ugly uniforms." Talia smiled.

"Well, that's good. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ethan led Talia to the cafeteria. They both grabbed a tray, and stood in line. The lunch lady spooned a pile of slop onto Talia's tray, and she held back a gag.

"Uh, thanks." Talia groaned. She paid for her food and spotted Benny waving her over to his table, where Sarah and Rory were already seated.

"Hey Tals. How's your first day?" Benny asked as Talia and Ethan sat down.

"It would be a lot better if I knew what I was eating." Talia responded, wincing at the slop on her tray. "I think it's moving."

"I think that's meatloaf." Ethan assessed.

"No way. That's definitely mac and cheese." Benny responded.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not eating it." Talia said, throwing her tray in the garbage. "Hey, can you guys help me out after school?" Talia asked Ethan and Benny.

"With what?" Ethan asked.

"I need to practice this one spell, and I need two people." Talia answered. Sensing Benny's fear, she added, "You won't get hurt, I promise."

"Okay." Benny responded cautiously. Ethan shrugged and nodded.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this over with." Benny said, sitting in a chair next to Ethan. Talia grabbed a spellbook off of her bookshelf and murmured a spell, which caused two bolts of blue lightning to shoot from her fingertips and enter Ethan and Benny. The light stopped coming from Talia's fingers, and a bolt of purple light left Benny's body and entered Ethan's, and an identical beam of light came out of Ethan and entered Benny. The boys collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" Talia rushed to their side.

Benny sat up. "I feel normal."

Ethan grunted. "God, Tals. I thought you said that wouldn't hurt!"

"It wasn't supposed to, Ethan! I don't know what went wrong." Talia responded.

"Why did you call me Ethan? I'm Benny." Ethan said.

"Yeah. I'm Ethan." Benny pointed to himself. "How could you mix us up? You'd think you'd be able to guess which one's your brother."

"Uh-oh." Talia gasped.

"What?" Ethan and Benny both asked. Talia turned their heads toward each-other, and the boys screamed. "What did you do?" Ethan, in Benny's body, screamed.

"I guess I said the spell wrong. It was supposed to make you two communicate telepathically. Not switch your brains!"

"Lemme see the spell book." Benny grabbed the book out of Talia's hands. "The spell is Hi Verda Cerebella. You said Hi Virga Cerebella."

"Sorry. I'm new at this." Talia defended.

"It's okay Talia. Just switch us back." Ethan tried to calm her.

"Uh, I can't." Talia said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Benny yelled.

"The spell I was practicing was a non-reversible spell. Even mutations of Non-Reversible spells are still non-reversible. So, for now, you're stuck like this."

"Can't you talk to your Grandma?" Ethan stressed.

"She's on a two-month Single Senior's Cruise around the world. She won't be back for a while." Benny answered.

"So, you're pretty much screwed." Talia added.

"Wait, did our powers swap, too?" Ethan asked.

"Only one way to find out. Benny, touch me." Talia said.

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Benny started.

"I meant on the arm!" Talia interrupted.

"Oh." Benny touched Talia's hand, and his eyes turned white.

_He saw Ethan kissing a girl. Benny expected the girl to be Sarah, but the picture turned, and it wasn't Sarah. It was Talia._

Benny snapped back to reality, and Talia asked, "Did you have a vision?"

"Uh, yeah." Benny nodded.

"What did you see?" said Ethan.

"Uh, nothing important. I gotta go to the thing… at the place." Benny said, rushing out of the room.

**A/N: I'm just gonna call Ethan and Benny by who it actually is, not which body they're in. So, when I say Ethan did something, it was Benny's body, and so on. And I couldn't wait to put out the next chapter, so I had to do it now. :) **

**Time for shoutouts! **

**MsWildfire97: You're welcome for the shoutout, and I actually have this idea that Talia will be under another spell later, but it won't really make her evil, it'll just do a Jekyll and Hyde type thingy where she's the polar opposite of what she actually is. It should be interesting.**

**Bethan Forever: Yay! No confusion! WHOOOOOO! :P**

**Hope you guys liked this. R&R! Thanks, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Talia and Ethan walked into Benny's house and trudged up the stairs. Talia walked into her room, and Ethan followed behind. "Nice room."

"Thanks." Talia sat down at her laptop and started typing. Ethan saw a picture frame on her desk, with a picture of Ethan and Benny when they were 13, as well as a girl Ethan didn't remember. But he remembered where and when that picture was taken.

"Who's the girl in that picture?" Ethan asked. Talia looked up from the monitor and sighed.

"That's me."

Ethan's eyes widened. "What? I don't remember you at all, but it looked like we were best friends in this picture." The girl in the picture couldn't be Talia. She looked so nerdy, and the Talia sitting next to him was so hot.

Talia responded, "That was before I turned. We were best friends. I'm pretty sure you had a crush on me, too. But, when my Mom told me I was going to Boarding School, I knew you'd miss me way too much, so right before I left, I put a memory wipe on you to make you forget everything about me."

"Really? Wow." Ethan said. "Is it possible to take off? I mean, now that I know you, I kinda wanna remember what we did together." Talia nodded and put her hand on Ethan's forehead. She muttered a spell, and Ethan's eyes glowed a light blue. He gasped and smiled at Talia. "I remember everything! I think I actually liked you better than Benny back then."

Talia giggled, and found herself looking right into Ethan's eyes. They leaned closer and their lips were about to touch, when Talia pulled away. "I can't. Not when you're in my Brother's body. Let's find a cure, then we can kiss."

"Works for me." Ethan smiled. Talia looked through all of her spellbooks, while Ethan looked through Benny's. After about 3 hours of searching, Talia grinned. "I think I have something!"

"Oh thank God!" Ethan ran over to Talia. She pointed to a spell.

"Converte vetitum alica. It should convert both of you back to normal, and it's almost painless. There's just one problem."

"What?"

"It has to be said during the Winter Solstice, and that's not for another three days."

"So we're stuck like this?" Ethan yelled.

"For now, yeah. We can't tell anyone about this." Talia said.

"About me and Benny switching, or us?"

"Both."

"Okay. I should go hit the sack." Ethan said, walking toward the door, when Talia said,

"I don't think you should sleep in Benny's room. I think I heard a rat in there yesterday. You can sleep in here. My bed's big enough for two."

"Okay, but I'm a cuddler." Ethan smiled, climbing into Talia's bed. She giggled and did the same. Talia was so tired, she fell asleep instantly. Ethan looked down at her, and smiled. He laid a small kiss on her forehead, laid his head on her chest, and fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.

**A/N: Aaw! Sweetness! I love writing sweet stuff like this. :) Do you guys like Tethan? (Talia + Ethan) Lemme know what you think. **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Shana567: I'M REALLY HAPPY YOU LUV IT! I LUV WRITING IT, SO YAY! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LIKE IT THROUGH OUT THE STORY. THAT ACTUALLY MADE NO SENSE...**

**Bethan Forever: I don't know why Ethan always goes for the vampires. I definately wanted to add a romantic thing with Talia and either Ethan or Rory, but I thought Ethan and Talia would be a little cuter. Maybe Ethan has a thing for undead chicks?**

**I really hope you guys liked this. This is probably my favorite fanfic to write so far. So yay! Squishiness! R&R! Luv ya guyss!**


	8. Chapter 8

_We're going at it tonight! Tonight! There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world!_

Talia groaned and turned off her alarm clock, softly nudging Ethan awake. "Come on, E. We gotta get ready."

"UGH! 5 more minutes!" Ethan grunted.

"I don't think so. Come on!" Talia said, pushing Ethan off of the bed.

"Okay. I'm up!" Ethan held his breath and ran into Benny's room, looking through his closet for something other than a striped shirt. He finally found a solid light blue tee shirt and put it on, keeping the same jeans on as the day before.

"Come on, E. Let's go." Talia came out of her room.

Ethan noticed her shirt. "Wonder Woman. Nice."

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go meet Benny."

Ethan and Talia walked outside to see Benny standing on their front porch. "Please tell me you found a counter-spell. I can't stand 5 more minutes of Dusk!" Benny panicked.

"Yeah, we found a cure. But you kinda maybe have to wait 2 more days." Talia smiled.

"Seriously? UGH I don't think I can do this!" Benny whined.

"Come on, Benny. You look kinda cute in that body." Talia giggled, her eyes widening at what she just said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Nothing." Ethan and Talia said at the same time. "Come on, we'll be late for school."

"Hey Ethan," Sarah ran up to Benny, thinking it was Ethan. "Does your Mom still need me to babysit tonight?"

"Nah. Dad pulled a muscle. He has to stay in bed for 3 days." Ethan responded. Talia and Benny shot him a 'What are you doing? You're completely blowing it!' look. He smiled awkwardly.

"How did you know that, Benny?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Uh, Ethan told me."

"But you called him Dad."

"I go over there so often, he's like a dad to me." Ethan smiled a fake smile.

"Okay then." Sarah said slowly.

The bell rang, and everyone sighed with relief. "Looks like we have to get to class. Nice talking to you, Sarah." Talia rushed, pulling the boys away.

"That was too close for comfort. You seriously need to be more careful, Ethan!" Benny whisper-yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's hard to remember to act like Benny 24/7!" Ethan retorted.

"Guys! Just put up with it for two more days. Then, you can switch back, and everything can be all happy-sunshine." Talia interrupted.

"Okay." The boys said at the same time.

~2 days later~

"You guys ready to switch back?" Talia looked at the boys.

"Actually, I kinda like being in Ethan's body. It's starting to grow on me. YES I'M READY!" Benny yelled.

"Pushy." Talia rolled her eyes. "Converte vetitum alica."

The purple bolt of light came out of Ethan and entered Benny, and then a second came out of Benny and entered Ethan. The boys fell to the floor just like the first time. Talia ran to her brother.

"Benny?"

Benny looked up at his sister, and smiled. "I'm back, baby!"

"Oh thank God." Ethan sighed.

Benny looked at his arm. "Is that a hicky? Why is that on my arm?"

Talia and Ethan were speechless, trying to come up with an excuse, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Benny stood and walked down the stairs. Ethan turned and smiled at Talia.

"Can we kiss now?"

"Yes. Yes we can." Talia smiled and planted her lips on Ethan's. When they pulled away, she spoke, "So, I guess we're a thing now, huh?"

"I guess." Ethan smiled. They were about to kiss again, when Benny's voice came from the front door,

"Talia, someone's here to see you!"

Talia and Ethan went down to the door, and Talia gasped. "Sierra?"

**A/N: OOH! Cliffhanger! For those of you who don't remember who Sierra is, she's Talia's best friend that Jesse "killed" when he turned Talia. So, yeah. SHOUTOUTS!**

**EtharahFOREVER: I'm so happy you love it! I love writing it!**

**Shana567: You're welcome for the shoutout! I love your comments! And thanks!**

**Bethan Forever: I agree. I might make a little OC/Rory either later in this or in a different fic. Just because he's too cute to be alone. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought you were killed!" Talia yelled, shocked by seeing her former best friend standing right in front of her.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not." She smiled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's not a disappointment. I just can't believe it's actually you! How'd you know where to find me?"

"That's not important. But I brought you a present." Sierra pulled a box out of her purse, and opened it, revealing a necklace with a blue jewel in the middle.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful." Talia said, almost entranced by the diamond. She picked up the necklace and was about to put it on, when Benny snatched it out of her hands.

"Yeah. It sure is pretty. But it looks a little dirty. I'm gonna go clean it. Ethan, can you come help me?" Benny grabbed his best friend by the arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

"Dude, what was that about?" Ethan asked.

"I saw this in one of my spellbooks. Whoever wears it becomes the opposite of what they really are. And since Talia's good…" Benny started.

"If she put it on, it would turn her evil." Ethan finished. "You think Sierra's working for Jesse?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. The hot readheads are always the evil ones." Benny said. "You go stall them. I have to hide this somewhere Talia won't find it."

Ethan nodded and walked out to the living room, where Talia and Sierra were seated. "Wow. That necklace is really dirty. Can I interest you ladies in a drink while Benny finishes cleaning it?"

"Uh, sure." Talia responded. Ethan was pouring the girls some lemonade in the other room when Benny walked out into the room. "Benny, where's the necklace?"

"I, uh, flushed it down the toilet."

"But I didn't hear a flush." Sierra added.

"Uh, these walls are soundproof."

"I got this." Talia smiled. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she was once again taking control of Benny. "Benny, what happened to the necklace?"

"I hid it under the big clothes pile in my room."

"Which one?"

"The one by my door."

"Great. Thanks, Ben." Talia released Benny from her spell and giggled, "Be right back."

Ethan walked out with the glasses of lemonade. "Where's Talia?"

"Bathroom." Sierra giggled.

Everyone waited, silently sipping their lemonade, and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone turned to see Talia, who was now dressed in an outfit that looked like something Erica would wear. "Sup nerds." Talia said, taking Benny's glass of lemonade out of his hand.

"Talia?" It was then that Benny noticed the necklace, which was now glowing on Talia's neck. "Tals, take off the necklace."

"I don't wanna." She responded.

"Talia, take it off!" benny demanded.

"Not gonna happen, Baby brother." Talia laughed. "Man, this place is a total bore! Let's crank the tunes!" Talia stood up and walked to the stereo. She started playing Die Young by Ke$ha and dancing around the living room.

"Talia!" Ethan turned off the stereo. "Seriously, Talia. Take off the necklace. It's got you under a spell. Please, take it off."

"Man, for such a cute guy, you're such a downer." Talia frowned. "I'm going out. See ya, lamos."

"Talia! Wait!" Benny called after his sister. Then, he turned to Sierra. "Okay, Sierra. Where did you get that necklace?"

"A friend gave it to me." She smiled. "I gotta go. Peace." Sierra laughed, walking out the front door.

Benny turned to Ethan. "Come on. We're going after her."

"She could be anywhere right now! How would we know where to find her?"

"It's obvious she's going to a club, and where's the only club that a teen can get in to?"

"Randy's on 3rd!" Ethan realized.

"Exactly. Now come on." Benny grabbed a jacket and walked out the door, immediately bumping into Rory. "Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I heard music blasting and I thought this was a party." Rory admitted.

"We have to go to Randy's. If you want a party, come on." Ethan said, pushing past Rory.

"Sweet! I love Randy's!" Rory ran to catch up to the other guys.

~At Randy's~

"Okay, we need to find Talia." Ethan yelled over the blasting music.

"Found her." Benny pointed to the stage, where Talia was walking on and being handed a mic. "Oh. It's Karaoke night."

"So what's your name, hottie?" The DJ asked Talia, causing Benny to scowl.

"The name's Talia, but you can call me anytime." Talia made the call me sign at the DJ.

"Well okay then. And what'll you be singing, Talia?

"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne." Talia smirked. The song started, and Talia started singing, "You say that I'm messing with your head. All cuz I was making out with your friend."

"I didn't know she could sing that good!" Ethan yelled over the cheering in the crowd.

"Neither did I." Benny responded.

"All my life, I've been good, but now. I'm thinking What the hell?" Talia stopped singing as she spotted Rory in the audience. She dropped the mic onto the stage and walked toward the blonde Vampire, pressing her lips onto his.

"Okay. That's it!" Benny yelled, going toward the two, when Ethan held him back.

"Hold on. I'll handle this." Ethan walked toward the two kissing Vampires. "Hey Talia. Can I have a turn?"

Talia pulled away from Rory and grinned at Ethan. "Of course you can, hot lips. There's plenty of Talia to go around." She put her lips on Ethan's, and at first, he just enjoyed the moment, but then he remembered his plan. While Talia was distracted, he wrapped his fingers around the necklace and yanked it off her neck. Talia's eyes widened and she pulled away from Ethan. "Were you just kissing me?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but it was the only way to get you back to normal." Ethan apologized.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Talia smiled, pulling Ethan closer. They were about to kiss again, when Benny stepped between them.

"Okay. You can get off of my Sister, now." He pushed Ethan away.

"Benny, I'm not a baby!" Talia yelled.

"Well, you're still my sister!"

"Your older sister! I can make my own decisions! If I want to be with Ethan I can!"

"Are you saying you're with Ethan?" Benny's voice got slightly quieter.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Talia admitted. "If you have a problem with that, just stay out of my life."

"Fine." Benny turned and walked out the door, leaving Talia and Ethan standing alone.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Tal." Ethan said while the two walked home.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Benny's super protective." Talia comforted.

"Still. I feel like I'm the cause of all of this."

"You're not. I just don't know if I can face Benny when I get home."

"Why don't you stay at my place. My parents won't mind."

"Thanks, E. I'll run home and grab some clothes." Ethan looked concerned, and she responded, "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay. See you in 5." Ethan said, and the couple split off in two different directions. Ethan walked into his house to find Sierra sitting on his couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet a guest?" Sierra grinned.

"Thanks to you, Benny and Talia aren't speaking, and he's probably gonna give me the silent treatment for the rest of my life! Why would you do that? I thought you two were best friends."

"I did, too! Until she left me dying in the street! She didn't even bother to check if I was still alive. She just left with that Vampire dude! Lucky for me, I was saved."

"Who saved you?" Ethan asked.

"An old friend of yours. Remember that possessed plant that tried to take over last year? It thought I had potential, so it replaced the blood I'd lost with chlorophyll. So now, I'm a plant-human hybrid. How about a demo of my power?" Sierra held her arm out toward Ethan, and it became a vine, which shot toward Ethan. It wrapped itself around Ethan's arms and legs, tying him down. The vine then went toward Ethan's torso. It hovered over him for about three seconds, and then entered his body. He let out a scream, and everything went black.

* * *

Talia expected to be confronted by Benny as soon as she walked into the room, but instead it was silent. "Benny?" Silence. It was a little too quiet, but she suspected that he went to bed early. She walked up to her room and got some clothes, along with her phone and laptop, and went into Benny's room. "Ben, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about not telling you about me and Ethan. I knew you'd freak out." Still silence. She flipped on the light, to see Benny's bed empty. The only thing remaining was a tiny little vine.

Talia rushed over to Ethan's house and barged through the front door. "Ethan, Benny's missing! We need to go find him!" She expected Ethan to run to her side, but instead, she was greeted by Jane. "Jane, where's Ethan?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you." Jane shrugged. "But I found this on the counter. It looks bad."

Jane handed Talia a note written in green ink, saying _Hello, Talia. Remember me? Your former best friend? I think you're missing something. I happen to know where to find it. Come to the old warehouse at the harbor. See you soon. Sincerely, Sierra._

"Thanks, Jane." Talia whispered. She ran out of Ethan's house and vampire-sped to the harbor.

**A/N: What do you think will happen? Haha I wanna know! Tell me in a review! So, time for shoutouts!**

**Shana567: In my mind, there's no such thing as too much detail. I sometims think I don't add nough detail! Anyway, if you do write a MBAV fanfic, let m know! I'd love to read it! :)**

**LuvPeaceCandy: Sure! I have trouble coming up with names, so that's actually really helpful! And I agree that Cameron's really hot, but I prefer Matthew in my opinion. :)**

**Bethan Forever: I don't know if Rory and Sierra would be a good idea, considering what just happened, but you didn't know at the time! And they are all really hot in Season 2! Let's just hope the streak continues into season 3! **

**So I really hope you guys liked the chapter, and as always, R&R! Luv ya guys! :D**


	10. Final Chapter :(

"Sierra! Where are you?" Talia yelled as she entered the warehouse.

"Hello, Talia." Sierra materialized behind Talia. "Missing something?"

"Where are Benny and Ethan?"

"Oh silly. They're right here." A green light switched on behind Sierra, revealing Ethan and Benny, both wrapped from the neck down in vines, and both unconscious.

"Let them go, Sierra." Talia insisted.

"I'll let them go. On one condition."

"Name it."

"You let the spirit of our queen take over your body. Be her host." Sierra smiled.

"What?" Talia questioned.

"Years ago, there was a king and queen. Both of them had power over plants. But when their subjects found out about their powers, they accused them of witchcraft and sentenced them to death. But their spirits were restless. Their spirits remained on Earth. Our king was happy taking the form of his sacred tree, but the queen needed a human host. She's been looking for the perfect host for years, and she's got her sights set on you. You take her spirit, and I let your brother and your boyfriend go. Better choose soon, though. Because in two minutes, the plant toxins that tranquilized them will reduce them to a pile of leaves. Tick, tock, Talia. Tick, tock."

"Okay." Talia agreed, feeling defenseless. "But let them go first."

"Very well." The vines that surrounded Benny and Ethan shriveled and faded away, letting the boys fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ethan! Benny!" Talia ran for the boys. "Please tell me you guys are okay!"

"Well, except for the fact that my insides were almost crushed, I'm okay." Ethan smiled.

"Tals, you need to get out of here, now! Forget about us, just go!" Benny commanded.

Sierra giggled. "Don't you get it? She has to stay. She's going to host our queen. She exchanged herself for your safety."

"No. Talia, you didn't." Ethan tried to hold back tears. "Please tell me she's lying!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Talia could say before the winding vine penetrated her skin, releasing the spirit of the Queen into her.

"Talia! No!" Benny yelled, but it was too late. Talia was wrapped in vines, almost like a mummy, and when they faded, Talia's hair was tangled with vines, and she had a whole evil presence about her.

"Talia is gone." Talia spoke, but it wasn't her voice.

"No! She can't be! Talia is strong enough to fight anything you throw at her. That's why I like her." Ethan responded. "No. I don't like her. I love her! I love you, Talia!"

Talia blinked, and smiled. "You love me? I love you too, Ethan!" But the Queen soon took control once again. "Silence!"

"She's getting weaker!" Benny exclaimed.

"Talia! You've gotta fight her!" Ethan yelled.

"I…can't!" Talia grunted. "She's… too… strong!"

"Please, Talia!" Benny pleaded. "Just a little more!"

"I know what to do." Ethan sighed. The seer walked up to the weakened Talia, and planted his lips on hers. Talia gasped, and let out a scream as a green smoke lifted from her body. As the smoke completely left her body, Talia collapsed to the ground.

"You are strong, dear seer. Perhaps I underestimated your power. But be warned. This is far from over." The mist spoke, and flew out of the warehouse, sweeping Sierra up with it.

"Tals, you okay?" Benny wrapped his trembling sister in his arms.

"My head's pounding." Talia whispered. She weakly lifted her head and smiled at Ethan. "Did you really mean what you said? You really love me?"

"I meant every word." Ethan smiled, then he turned to Benny. "Look, Benny."

"It's okay, dude." Benny interrupted. "I've been way too protective. If it wasn't for you, we'd be plant food right now. We owe you our lives, so I think I can let you be with my sister."

"Really, Benny?" Talia smiled.

"Yeah." Benny grinned.

Talia smiled as she fell limp in Benny's arms.

* * *

"Talia? Can you hear me?" Talia slowly opened her eyes to see her Grandma standing over her.

"Grandma? I thought you were on a cruise." Talia looked around and found herself in a white room. There was a faint beeping sound coming from her left. She was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up, but her Grandma pushed her back down.

"I've been back from the cruise for two weeks, dear. You've been in a coma for two months. Everyone else thinks you've died. But I knew better,"

"Benny. How's Benny?" Talia panicked.

"Benny's fine, sweetie. Just a little upset." Talia opened her mouth, but before she could speak, her Grandma said, "Ethan's alright, too. But I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice." Grandma said, handing Talia her cell phone.

Talia smiled and dialed Ethan's phone number. The phone rang for what felt like an eternity, but Talia sighed with relief when she heard Ethan's voice through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Ethan?" Talia spoke. She heard the phone hit something, and she knew he dropped the phone from shock.

"Talia? I thought you were…" Ethan started.

"Dead. I know." Talia finished. "I'm fine. Where's Benny?"

"He's sitting in my living room. He's been watching Dusk on loop since it happened. He said that depressing movies help him heal." Ethan giggled. Talia giggled back.

"Can you bring him here? I wanna surprise him."

"Sure thing. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Bye, Ethan."

"Bye."

Talia hung up the phone and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and waited for her brother to enter the room.

* * *

Two sets of footsteps walked down the hall and stopped right in front of Talia's door. She heard her brother's voice through the wood door. "Ethan, why do I have to go in there? You know I'm gonna break down and cry again!"

"Just come say goodbye." Ethan said. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Fine." Talia's door swung open, and she laid as still as she could. She heard Benny crying instantly. "I miss you, Tals. I wish you'd come back."

Talia felt Benny's tears drop onto her arm, and she turned and smiled. "Whoa. Okay. Dude crying on me."

Benny looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. "Talia? You're not dead?"

"Nope. I don't die that easy." Talia joked.

Benny wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned. "How long have you been up?"

"About 15 minutes. I called Ethan and told him to bring you here. I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you did. I've been so depressed." Benny said. "And I've been watching way too much Dusk and not enough Jacuzzi Time Machine."

Talia giggled. "Can I talk to Ethan?"

"Sure. I'll let him in." Benny stood up and left the room. A second later, Ethan ran in and wrapped Talia in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" He sobbed into her shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." Talia hugged him back. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Weird." Talia shrugged.

"Yeah. Oh, and there's something I want to do." Ethan bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Talia asked. Ethan smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Talia didn't even try to fight back.

**NOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! Should I write a sequel? I already have some ideas, but I'll only write it if you guys say you want it. :) So, time for the final shoutouts of this fanfic. *tear***

**Shana567: I'd love to work on a fic with you! It sounds fun! :)**

**Bethan Forever: I do too... But what's a good MBAV fic without something evil? Well, I guess something based purely on character/character romance is good too... but I like a little spice. :)**

**LuvPeaceCandy: I've never really noticed that... I guess the show does only play in Summer. I live in PA and I guess it does. That's kind of dumb. :( I'm excited for Season 3, too. :) CAN'T WAIT!**

**I'll miss writing this. But, like I said, if you guys want me to write a sequel lemme know. :) Thanks guys. 3**


	11. Sequel! :D

**Guess what peoples? I'M FINISHED WITH CHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It's gonna be out tomorrow, I can't guarantee what time, but it WILL be up tomorrow. I swear on Benny's striped shirts. :P I CAN'T WAIT! So, keep an eye out for the new story…**

**Revenge**

**That's literally the title. Don't worry, it's not as serious as it sounds. :P Keep an eye out. **

**Love ya'al!**

**~Louisluv218 **


End file.
